Dani's song from Danny
by john Germoxican
Summary: It's Dani's birthday and Danny sings her a song.  sorry if it went to fast.  DXS


**This is my second song fic, it took me a while to start it. I kind of agreed with Sam and Danny being the parents of Dani, I really think that this song fits with it(A/N: I will take some parts of the song out, don't flame me). Don't own the following: Danny Phantom or John Mayer.**

**It's been one year since Dani was born (or cloned by Vlad, from Danny) and after the event of Phantom Planet, Danny and Sam found Danny being attack by Skulker while flying into the night sky and saving her, only to find out that she was looking for them to come back to Vlad's manor (which was up for sale, due to Vlad being the most hated man in the world, and not saving the world.) to show them the reason why she turned out a girl. Unlike the other failed clones, it showed that the day when Sam put on the symbol on Danny, most of her DNA stayed on it, and due to the blast from the ghost portal, it manage to stay on there for a long period of time, causing Dani to be made, Vlad covered it up to make sure that Dani doesn't find out about her mother. Both Danny and Sam were shocked when Dani told them about that. Danny accepted Danielle as his daughter, but it took Sam a little bit of time to accept it. One day, Danny ask Sam to take Dani to the arcade to get to know her better, while Danny decides to explain to both Sam's parents and his about Dani, and how she was made. After a long day at the arcade, Sam realized that Dani is into a lot of punk rock culture and doesn't like girly stuff, this showed Sam that Dani does have the same characteristics as her, except for turning into a ghost. After Sam and Dani came back to the Fenton house, and both family's accepted Dani as there own.**

The Alarm clock went off in Dani's room and see blasted it and groaned. "Why can't any morning be nice and quiet?" Dani said to her self, she was about to go back to sleep, until… "Dani, come down, it's Breakfast!" Maddie yelled out, Dani couldn't help but groan again. "Why now?"

Dani got up from bed and began walking down the stairs and notice the lights in the kitchen were off. "Are you guys trying to eat in the dark again? The last time that happened, Mom and Dad sneaked out and went upstairs for 10 minutes into my room and made out on my bed."

_EW! _Dani said in her mind._ Thank god grandma did the laundry that day. _Dani was by the entrance of the kitchen "You guys are really scaring me; I really don't want to try to eat in the dark again." After she flipped on the lights, four words rang into her ears. "Surprise, Happy Birthday, Dani!" Dani saw that Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Tucker, Pamela, and Jeremy were holding presents and a cake. "What's going on?" Dani asked confused.

"It's your birthday today, Dani." Danny said. "It's been one year since you were made." Danny went up to her. "You don't like it do you?"

"I don't like it." Dani said, causing everyone to gasp. "I love it!" Dani said and hugged her father, making everyone sigh in relief. "Glad you love it, because we have been planning this for almost a month." Sam said. "Is that why, Dad has been disappearing for almost everyday for almost an hour when there where times when ghost didn't show up most of the times?" Danny was showing Dani the cut sign but Sam spotted it. "That reminds me, why did you do that Danny?" Everyone glad at Danny, who looked nervous, and then Jazz decided to come in the conversation. "Danny has been searching for a birthday present for Dani and he was about to get it and he needs my help to get it." Before anybody else could saw anything Jazz took Danny outside to the car and they quickly drove off. "Hope the present is big." Jack said. "Now, where is the fudge?" That's when everyone looked at him and jumped at him; except for Sam, Dani, and Tucker, who want to know why Danny acted weird and what does Jazz know about it.

Jazz stopped the car only 17 yards away from the house. "That was way too close, thanks, Jazz." Danny said. "You have it, right?" Jazz nodded and got out of the car, along with Danny, and went to the trunk, before Jazz was about to open it she looked at Danny. "Before I open it, how did you get Ember to agree to help you to practice guitar?" "You won't believe it if I told you, I took her guitar from her and I asked her to give me practice's, and agreed to it." Jazz wanted to know more, but realized that there wasn't enough time and opened the trunk. It was a regular guitar and Danny took it out and turned ghost. "Remember the plan." "You ran off to fight a ghost and feels really bad about doing this on Dani's birthday." Jazz said and got back into the car and drove back to the house. "This has got to be the worst plan I have made up." Danny was about to fly back to the house, until Skulker showed up, but not to attack Danny. "Just to let you know, tomorrow I'm going to get you and have your pelt, but go tell your daughter Happy Birthday. Oh, Ember wants to know the name of the song that you wanted to sing to your Daughter." "You just said it" Danny said. "Just add a "s" at the end." With that Danny flew off back to the house.

Jazz told everybody at home what Danny told her. Sam and Danny's parents somehow bought it and so did Tucker, but Sam and Dani didn't by it, they can til Jazz is lying. Before they can question her, Maddie told them that they needed to start the cake before Jack wakes up after she pinched him to sleep. Everybody sat around the table and sang happy birthday, but both Dani and Sam looked sad that Danny wasn't there. Right before she was about to blow the candles, a guitar is heard in everybody ears and Danny appeared by the table and everybody stared at him, but ignored it and continued playing and started to sing.

** I know a girl**

** She's puts the color inside my world**

** But she's just the maze**

** Where all of the walls all continually change**

Danny then walks over to Sam, who couldn't believe Danny can sing then begins to smile to it.

**And I've done all I can**

** To stand on the steps with my heart in my hand**

** Now I'm starting to see**

** Maybe it's got nothing to do with me**

Maddie begins to show tears of joy, it was one of her favorite songs.

**Fathers be good to your daughters**

** Daughters will love like you do**

** Girls become lovers who turn into mothers**

** So mothers be good to your daughters too**

Jack then wakes up and sees Danny playing the guitar, buts decides not to say anything.

**On behalf of every man**

** Looking out for every girl**

** You are the god and the Weight of her world.**

Danny then walked up to Dani to finish off the song.

**So fathers be good to your daughters**

** And daughters will love like you do**

** Girls become lovers who turn into mothers**

** So mothers be good to you daughters too.**

"Happy Birthday, Dani." Danny said. Dani jumped and hugged her father. Everybody else clapped and cheered Danny, Sam got up and kissed Danny on the lips. "You are awesome. Is this why you were disappearing for every day to get guitar lessons?" Danny just nodded, Dani then blew out the candles. "This is the best first birthday ever. Thank you, guys." Dani said hugging both Danny and Sam, before anyone noticed, Jack took the cake and tried to run with it. "Dad, get back here with Dani's cake!" Danny along with Maddie, Tucker, Jazz, Sam's parents went after Jack. Sam and Dani just stayed and laughed while the whole thing went down.

**That's it, sorry if it was short, but the next one will be better I promise. Oh, if you were wondering the cake had fudge on it, and Jack loves fudge.**


End file.
